This invention relates to a temperature control system for an air conditioner.
There are known air conditioners of the type comprising a pair of compressors arranged so as to be successively respectively started and stopped in response to the closure and opening of a low and a high temperature contact set included in a temperature regulator. Thus, the temperature regulator has been responsive to only an air conditioned temperature so as to start and stop the compressors in a stepped manner with the result that an associated room becomes too warm or cold. This is because the low and high temperature contact sets have a temperature differential between temperatures at which they are closed are respectively opened. Therefore, such air conditioners have been unable to provide comfort and electric power savings. If a decrease in the temperature differential is attempted in order to reduce the lack of comfort and increase the power savings, then the compressors require very frequent starting and stopping as a result. Thus, this measure has been limited to some extent.
When a mechanical thermostat is used, each of mechanical switches involved have been operated with a force due to a temperature. Thus, the temperature differential in starting temperatures at which the switches are turned on can generally be varied by moving the positions of the particular mechanical switches but the stopping temperatures at which the switches are turned off are fixed. When the number of associated contact sets increases, it has been troublesome to adjust those temperatures at which the contact sets are put in their closed position.
Furthermore, when an electronic thermostat is used, the thermostat has, in many cases, operated so as to resemble an analog comparator which converts a change in temperature to a corresponding voltage and then determines the magnitude of the converted voltage. Therefore, an increase in the number of contact sets has been disadvantageous in that the temperature difference as described above is not only required to be adjusted in a complicated manner but also the resulting structure become physically large.